


Тайное-явное

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, Love/Hate, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: — Ты молодец, — проговаривает Кайло, надавливая рукой в перчатке на поясницу; Хакс резко вздрагивает. Не от прикосновения. От слов, которые — он не признается в этом никогда — возбуждают его до такой вот сводящей всё дрожи, до закушенных губ и металлического блеска во взгляде.





	Тайное-явное

Ждать, пока закончится брифинг, требует намного больше выдержки, чем можно было бы подумать. Она тает с каждой минутой, исчезая в водовороте осколочных мыслей и смутных желаний. Обломки впиваются в поражённый мозг. Скоро вылетать на переговоры с представителями одной из сдавшихся планет, это продлится не сутки и не двое; подписание договоров не ускоряет даже криффова дипломатия (жалкая, но порой необходимая мера).   
  
Сейчас каждый миг на вес золота. Поэтому когда командный состав выходит из зала, Кайло блокирует двери сразу, не тратя время на обмен приветствиями. Оборачивается. Хакс стоит у иллюминатора, по привычке заложив руки за спину. Он не двигается с места, но по напряжённым мышцам видно, что это затянувшееся петлёй ожидание ему тоже не по нраву. Недвижимо сомкнуты запястья. Лицо наверняка выражает неприкрытое самодовольство, рождённое пониманием того, что будет дальше. На полях холодной войны всё, что ему остаётся — это предугадывать ходы. Но догадки не помогут.   
  
«Да, я пришел именно за этим, и да, мне плевать, что ты там думаешь», — отвечает на невысказанное Кайло, пересекая зал в несколько шагов и рывком за плечо разворачивая Хакса. Сила зло вонзается в виски, прежде чем ухнуть вниз, до кончиков пальцев. От перепада энергии голова идёт кругом. Совладать с собой удаётся с трудом.  
  
Кайло смутно раздражает необходимость присутствовать на переговорах — Сила решила бы вопрос куда более эффективно. А ещё его пугает степень этой тайной-явной зависимости, причина которой стоит перед ним и торжествует; трепещет от призрачного чувства победы, искушающего противостоять.  
  
Что ж. Пусть попробует. Кайло протягивает руку, чтобы царапнуть щёку, нажать на сухие губы и увидеть, как мелькает в глазах угроза. Хрупкая правильность, возникшая между ними, разрешает всё; ударяет в обе стороны осколками взрыва.  _Это противостояние хочется сломать._  
  
Пока рано; цепная реакция ползёт, подбирается к сути медленно, но неотвратимо, как догорают изнутри ядра планет. Из разверзшегося разлома веет первородным жаром. Цельнее нет ничего. В порыве подавить он налегает всем весом, и Хакс неосознанно разводит ноги, позволяя вклинить колено. Теперь они соприкасаются бёдрами, так, что можно впитать тепло его тела, близкого, твёрдого, напряжённого, как взведенная пружина.  
  
— Ты молодец, — проговаривает Кайло, надавливая рукой в перчатке на поясницу; Хакс резко вздрагивает. Не от прикосновения. От слов, которые — он не признается в этом никогда — возбуждают его до такой вот сводящей всё тело дрожи, до закушенных губ и металлического блеска во взгляде. Может быть, даже больше, чем власть.  
  
Кайло едва удерживается от того, чтобы втолкнуть следующие прямо в разум и заткнуть, заставив метаться по собственному сознанию. Биться — с ним. С собой. В конвульсиях.   
  
Он не справляется. До боли тянет ощутить, как внутри Хакса всё опутано похотью; подожжено искрой злости, пылающей наперекор. Каждое движение задевает оголенные нервы, каждый вздох исторгает вызов.  
  
— Ты такой… — Ладонь тяжело поднимается вверх, гладит ровную спину через ткань формы, задевая лопатки. — Я бы тебя трахнул прямо здесь.  
  
— Блядь, Рен, — сквозь зубы цедит Хакс, будто пытается предупредить или даже угрожать, но выходит только глухая просьба. Поняв это, он скованно выдыхает и утыкается затылком в стекло иллюминатора. Смотреть в его расширенные зрачки, чёрные, как текущее снаружи корабля пространство, невыносимо. В них стынет статичный холод, который рассеивается, стоит погладить ещё раз, сильнее и настойчивее.  
  
— И ты этого хочешь, — ровно продолжает Кайло, снова ведя руку вниз, накрывая пах. Бёдра дергаются навстречу, когда прикосновение крепнет и сжимается на члене. У Хакса болезненно стоит, но он молчит. Пока молчит. Концентрируется на дыхании — вдох-выдох — и царапает стену. Глаза подернуло тёмной пеленой, волосы растрепались, грудная клетка вздымается неровно и резко. Надолго его не хватит. Кайло не надо смотреть сквозь Силу, чтобы видеть, что он на грани. Достаточно лишь подтолкнуть.  
  
— Таким ты мне нравишься больше, — доверительно сообщает он, расправившись с ремнем Хакса и дергая штаны вниз, к коленям. — Я бы растягивал тебя, пока ты не попросишь меня остановиться.  
  
В подтверждение рука ложится на бедро. Когда хватка становится крепче, Хакс презрительно поджимает губы, будто хочет огрызнуться: «Я? Просить тебя? Никогда». Вместо этого он говорит, почти неслышно: «Ты забываешься», — а сам глотает воздух, едва не захлебываясь собственной яростью. И это подстегивает желание заставить его сделать всё вопреки словам. Да. Так и будет. Подцепив перчатку зубами, Кайло стаскивает её и сплевывает на пальцы:  
  
— Забываешь тут только ты — о том, что я твой Верховный лидер.  
  
Ответа нет. Хакс подаётся назад, насаживается, несмотря на боль и неудобство. То, как он страдальчески закусывает губу; то, как тяжелеет и сбивается его дыхание, когда пальцы скользят по чувствительным стенкам, отзывается волной удовольствия. Что-то внутри подсказывает, что одного вида этого будет достаточно. Кайло вставляет глубже и высвобождает зажатую между телами ладонь. Проходится по члену, не прекращая трахать Хакса рукой; жадно вслушивается в прерывистые вдохи, такие, будто в зале резко отрубили систему вентиляции, и воздух по капле втягивается в горящие лёгкие. Сколько бы Хакс ни играл сейчас в ненависть, его заводит такое обращение. Грубость. Напор на грани принуждения. Он не умеет принимать происходящее по-другому, и Кайло готов дать ему яркую иллюзию борьбы, чтобы пошатнуть, ошеломить, выбить опору из-под ног.  
  
Что у них осталось, кроме этих иллюзий? Проскользнувшая досада вынуждает цепляться за реальность, сладостно замирающую на реакциях чужого тела. Распаляет желание довести до края и утопить в себе; в хаосе разрушительном и беспредельном.  
  
Стараясь удержаться от стонов, Хакс хватает его за подбородок и притягивает для короткого мокрого поцелуя, проталкивает язык в рот. Кайло отвечает почти отчаянно, двигая рукой и упершись бедром в пах. Больше. Им нужно больше времени. Оторвавшись, он шепчет в шею: «Да, вот так» и — прихватывает зубами кожу у подбородка. Не до крови, но след останется.  
  
— Идиот, — с обречённым стоном выдавливает Хакс. — Воротник не закроет.  
  
— Сходишь в медблок, — не терпящим возражения тоном отзывается Кайло и проворачивает пальцы внутри. — Будешь хорошим мальчиком.  
  
Он говорит с отчетливой издевкой, но Хакс вцепляется в его запястье и со всхлипом кончает, пачкая ладонь. На мгновение контроль потерян, сквозь Силу это расцветает смазанными пятнами, переливающимися оттенками кроваво-красного. В зале повисает тишина, наполненная шорохом одежды и рваным дыханием в унисон.   
  
— Значит, этого тебе не хватает, — задумчиво тянет Кайло, и губы его изгибаются в подобии недоброй улыбки. — Чтобы тебя хвалили?  
  
Хакс резко одергивает китель, смерив Кайло надменным взглядом. Послеоргазменная дымка слишком быстро сменяется сосредоточенностью, вытеснившей дрожь в руках.  
  
— Заткнись, Рен. Просто заткнись, — он щёлкает пряжкой ремня, — или в следующий раз я заставлю тебя пожалеть.  
  
Снова угрозы. Очередная бесполезная попытка вернуть контроль, но с ней возвращается и покой. Давно забытый, зыбкий, ставший напоминанием о бесконечных часах медитации в бытность магистром ордена Рен. Неизменность хоть в чем-то утешает больше, чем должна.  
  
— Код доступа ты знаешь. — Кайло пожимает плечами, отмахиваясь и утверждаясь в сладком послевкусии превосходства. — Прилечу с переговоров — сможешь сделать всё, что захочешь.  
  
Это верный ход. Хакс заинтересованно приподнимает подбородок и делает шаг назад. В искусственном свете синяки на его шее проступают гротескно отчётливо. Искушение влезть в мысли велико, но Кайло сдерживается и, поправив ему воротник, уходит, провожаемый холодным красноречивым молчанием.  
  
Хакс знает, что он всегда возвращается.


End file.
